Healing a broken soul
by Broken -yet whole- Elfling
Summary: Take four broken souls, two children of the god of the dead, and a baby and see what you come up with. -not a Percy Jackson crossover- rating may go up. Formerly Healing a damaged soul


Healing a damaged soul.

By: Broken Elfling and her sister.

Disclaimer: the voices that talk to my sister and I say that we don't own this story, mutch to our sadness.

Key: "talk" *thought* -animals being spoken to or talking-

Asha yawned and blinked sleepily as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes and stretching cat-like from the spot on her overly-large bed where she had been curled up in a ball, Asha looked up to her bedside nightstand to where her clock was and was happy to see that she had woken up five minutes before her alarm went off at six o'clock in the morning. Shutting off her alarm, Asha gave a sleepy yet happy smile as she grabbed a handful of clean cloths and made her way to the bathroom. Before Asha entered the bathroom, she looked to the spot where her daughter normally slept in her cradle only to find that Fea's cradle was not there. Before the young mother could panic, she remember that she had moved Fea into her own room the night before, when she had turned three months old. Asha shook her head at her own foolishness and entered her bathroom.

Asha relaxed and sighed as she dryied her knee lenght midnight black hair. After brushing it, Asha quickly put it up in a tight french braid as she mentally began planning her day. In about ten minutes her daughter would wake up and want her first meal of the day. That would give her from 6:35am until 8:00am to prepare breakfast for her and her twin sister Tori-lynn. Fea would want her second meal at that time. After that it was a hike and then lunch. A plan in mind, Asha put on her bra, panties, tank top, and short shorts.

Asha looked herself over with a critical eye. A bright emerald green eye and a bright icy blue eye looked back at her. Asha was proud of the fact that she had multicoloured eyes. Asha had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones, full crimson coloured lips, a small button nose, and large doe eyes. Asha ran a hand over her newly pointed ears. She still couldn't believe that her daddy had turned her into into an elf after she had been attacked. Asha's tight sky blue tank top showed off her slim yet very curvy figure. She had surprisingly long legs for someone who was 5' tall. Her black short shorts came half way down her thighs and showed off her powerful legs. She had small delicate hands yet long fingers. She also had small and delicate toes yet strong feet from walking everywhere bare foot even if they were tiny.

*I look good* Asha thought to herself. It had taken her a while to get rid of the baby weight she had gained from carrying Fea. Asha took another look at herself in the mirror before coming to a decision. *I will put on some proper cloths after breakfast.*

Asha left her blue and white bathroom and entered her bedroom. Asha's room was painted a dark blue colour. The ceiling was painted to be the night sky. She had a divider that blocked off half off her room. The half that was closest to the door was use as her study, it had a bueatifully crafted wooden desk with a big and comfy chair. The other half of her room was her large and fluffy bed filled with blankets and pillows in dark colours. She had a dresser that was also hand carved and wooden. Asha's one wall was floor to ceiling book cases that were over flowing with books. Asha also had her floor covered with books and stuffed animals.

Asha picked her way across the floor on silent feet and opened the door into Fea's room. There were two doors that led into Fea's room, one in Asha's room and one in Tori's room. That way if someone tried to get into Fea's room without permission they couldn't. Asha smiled gently and peacefully at the image of her daughter sleeping so peacefully. Asha then made her way to her Tori's room to check on her. (She really was the worry wort her twin always called her)

Asha entered Tori's room. Tori's room looked like a forest. What no one other then Asha knew that Tori was an amazing painter. Entering her room was like walking into a forest at night. Tori had painted her room so that the walls had trees on them that looked so real you would think you were in a forest clearing. She had even painted leaves, moss, and grass on her floor. She had a room built into the middle of her room and she painted that so that it appeared to be a tree, roots and all, in the middle of her room. She had a wooden floor made out of bamboo trees. Tori had also painted her ceiling to look like the night sky, just like she had painted her twins room. Tori had one wall that was completely made out of ceiling to floor windows that could be opened. Tori's room was dark because Tori had painted the forest setting to also be at night.

Asha smiled and had to stifle a giggle at what she saw. Tori had her head hanging off of the end of her 5' high bed. Tori was tangled in her royal blue and forest green blankets. The blue blanket was a thick comforter while the green blanket was a thin, but warm and fuzzy, blanket, witch was why the royal blue blanket was on top and the forest green blanket was under the blue one. All of Tori's royal blue pillows were piled on top of her. Tori had sprawled out in her sleep. Now, instead of having her hand on the hilt of her hand crafted battle axe, she had her forearm over it. Asha shook her head. She would never understand her twins need to always have her weapon on her, it had gotten worse ever since she had been attacked thirteenish months ago.

Asha quietly closed the door, and reentered her own room and opened the door leading to the stair case. Asha went down the stairs and opened the gate on the second floor landing. She then opened the gate that led to the ground floor. If Asha had of kept going and entered the second floor, she would have found herself in the library. That was all that the second floor was. Just a floor of floor to ceiling book cases that were overfilled with books. In the middle of the room there was also a full bathroom. Asha use to lock herself way in the library for days at a time when she had been studying for her medical degree, witch she got a few days before she had been attacked. As Asha opened the door that led into the dinning room/ kitchen/ living room, Asha was looking to see if the wolves were inside or out. Based on the fact that she couldn't see them, Asha assumed that they were outside. The ground floor had a very open design. The was an island that blocked the dinning room from the kitchen, and a wall that blocked the kitchen from the living room. There was a large doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room,the door was made out of glass and was beautifully crafted. There was no door of the part of the kitchen that was blocked off from the dinning, just the island. The wall that was there to block off the living room and the kitchen had a kitchen opening or a dishes hand off. What that ment was that there was a hole in the wall that you could see and pass things through. Asha loved her kitchen, no one else was aloud in her space , if they tried, she had a tendancey to whack them in the head with a frying pan. Tori found it hilarious and kept trying to see if there was anyone that she wouldn't hit in the head by sending in all of the guests that they had into her kitchen. So far Tori found that Asha would only not hurt children who entered her kitchen, though Asha would turn around and smack her with the frying pan for sending them into her kitchen.

Passing through the dinning room, Asha smiled as she entered her kitchen. She always felt the best in this room, the library, and when she was with her daughter. Asha glanced at the clock and quickly heated a bottle of milk. It was almost 6:30 in the morning, Fea would be waking up at that time. Asha went over to the large freezer and pull out two large deers. Asha placed them in bowls on the ground before calling Nitesh, Tori's black with blue eyes wolf who was 8' tall, and Eclipse, her own wolf was silver with silvery-blue eyes, who came running in through the back door and started eating the deers. Once the milk was heated up to the right temperature, Asha Flash-stepped up to her room and promptly tripped over a book that was on the ground. Asha had to bite her lip to stop herself from swearing.

Asha grumbled to herself as she picked her way across her room and made her way to the door to Fea's room. Asha quietly opened the door and crept to her crib. Asha waited until she woke up and, sure enough, at 6:30, Fea woke up and started crying. Ashe quickly scooped her up and craddled her against her chest. Fea stopped crying and was ccontent to be cuddled by her mother, at least for now. Asha gently press Fea's head into her shoulder before Flash-stepping to the kitchen. Asha grabbed the bottle off the counter and fed Fea. After feeding, burping, and changing Fea, Asha placed Fea carefully in her cradle that was in the middle of the living. Asha had a good veiw of the cradle from the kitchen.

-Hey Nitesh, Eclipse, will you guard the cub?- Asha called to them. Asha glanced up at Eclipse, it was a rather comical sight, the 8' tall wolves towering over her 5' small frame. -Of course pup. We will guard your cub.- Eclipses' soothing voice washed over her. -Thank you.- Asha said with a smile. Eclipse and Nitesh went over to Fea and curled up around her cradle. Asha reentered her kitchen and started to work making hashbrowns, they were one of Tori's favourite foods.

Within the hour and a half that she had to make breakfast she made pancakes, hashbrowns, chocolate muffins, blueberry muffins, banana muffins, chocolate banana muffins, bacon, breakfast sausages, and cut up Oranges, Apples, Grapes, Bananas, and Grapefruit. Asha felt like baking, so she baked. Tori would be happy, she had been bugging her twin for a big breakfast for a while. Asha looked to see what time it was and then hurried to heat a bottle of milk as it was nearing eight in the morning. Asha had heated a bottle of milk and was about to make her way back into the living room when the wolves started snarling. Asha looked up in alarm, and was shocked to see four males in her living room aiming weapons at the wolves.

There appeared to be two grown men and two teenagers. The teenagers appeared to be twins, and they had two swords pointed at the two wolves. They were wearing green, bloody tunics and grey leggings, both were splattered with blood and a black liquid. They had black hair that went to their shoulders. One of the twins had an arrow through his shoulder. The two men were also covered in he black liquid, along with blood, they both had blood on their faces. One was blonde, who's hair went to his shoulders as well, and was wearing a golden tunic and brown leggings, he too had a a sword drawn and was pointing it at the wolves, but he looked unsteady on his feet. The man with black hair, and he had to be the twins' father, had a bow drawn and prepared to shoot the wolves, the man looked even more unsteady on his feet and appeared to be even more unsteady on his feet then the blonde. He was wearing a blue tunic and black leggings.

It took Asha les then a minute to take the scene in front of her before she reacted. Grabbing a large steak knife from where they're stored, Asha stalked forwards. "Who the **Hell** are you?! What the **Hell **are you doing in my house? If you're after my daughter you're gonna have to go through me, my twin, and the wolves." Asha snarled.

The four males whipped around and saw a tiny, (yet thoroughly pissed off) young elven mother. The men's eyes widened when they saw that she had a steak knife and a baby bottle.

"Peace, my lady. We mean and your daughter no harm." The older black haired man who had the bow spoke. Asha narrowed her eyes in distrust growled slightly. Nitesh picked up on her feelings and took a step forwards with a growl. The teenagers turned around and raised their swords. -Nitesh! Eclipse! Gaurd Fea! Do not worry about me!- Asha cried to the wolves. The men looked at her in bewilderment. -Pup- Nitesh growled, flattening his ears. -Gaurd- Asha barked out. The wolves growled but complied. They reluctantly backed away so they were guarding Fea once more. Eclipse curled her body around Fea's craddle so that she couldn't be seen, while Nitesh stood guard.

"Thank you for calling off your wolves, my Lady." The haried haired one said, lowering his bow though he did not put it away. The other tthree lowered their swords as well. "I didn't call them off, I told them to guard my baby. Again, what the **Hell **are you doing in my house?!" Asha demanded tightening her grip on the knife.

"We do not know, my Lady. We were fighting, and then we were here." The blonde said, his hand flying up to hold his head as he took a staggering step back, to fight off a wave of dizziness. The other three looked at him in concern. Asha's face softened and and she lowered the knife, she was about to offer her assistance when Fea started crying. All four of the men turned to the noise. "An Elfling." The twins breathed. The males took an automatic step towards the child and Asha freaked out.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY!" Asha shrieked, she knocked the four out with a powerful blast of her magic. **"TORI-LYNN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" **Asha yelled, racing over to comforther daugher. Even though she was freaked out and thoroughly pissed off, Asha had to let out a snort of amusement when she heard dull _thunk, _indicating that her in had fallen out of bed.

* * *

Tori-lynn, otherwise known as Tori, was deeply asleep dreaming about all of the delicous foods that she could smell her twin had made. Tori streached her body out before melting back into her bed. Tori had all of her royal blue pillows on top of her because they annoyed her if they were beside her or under her head because they became to high for her. She was tangled in her blankets because she moved around so much in her sleep.

Tori had dark chocolate coloured hair that went half way down her back in silky waves. Tori had a heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, full and slightly more red then normal lips, a butten nose, tanned skin, and pointed ears, like her sister. Tori was much taller then her twin, standing at 5' 9". Like Asha, Tori was thin, not overly so like Asha but still thin, but was still very curvy. But unlike Asha, you could tell that she was powerful and strong just by looking at her.

**"TORI-LYNN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" **Asha's pissed off voice echoed through her room. Tori's stormy blue eyes flew open in shock. Tori had never heard her twin so pissed before. Tori had rolled off her bed and landed with a _thump _befoe she had even realized that she had moved. Detangling from her blankets, Tori gabbed her battle axe (she had forged it herself) and ran out of her room half asleep.

Tori ran down the stairs and fell over the second floor gate. she caught herself on the landing before taking off again down to the first floor. Tori attempted to run through the door and into the dinning room but her foot got caught on the doorway and ended up tripping and falling into the dinning room. Once Tori realized that she wouldn't be able to stop herself, Tori landed with a roll. Tori stopped rolling right at the edge of the table. Using the last of her momentum, Tori grabbed the table and flipped herself onto the table. Tori held her battle axe high over her head as she crouched on the table scanning the room for threats.

Tori saw four unconscious men on the floor, Asha rocking and feeding Fea, and Nitesh and Eclipse looking smug. "What happened?" Tori asked confused. Asha was glaring at the knocked out men on the ground. "I may have over reacted." Asha admitted sheepishly. "No, whatever happened you reacted right." Tori told her calmly. Asha raised an eyebrow at Tori, and Tori didn't know what she had done this time until she remembered that she was crouching on the table. Tori grinned at Asha sheepishly and got off the table. "Are there any others?" Tori asked, a hard edge to her voice.

-No. No others showed up when they did.- Eclipse said from where she was streaching on the floor. Both Asha and Tori's eyebrows rose in suprise. They both thought that now had an idea of what was going on. -What do you mean when they showed up?- Tori asked.

-Just what she said. One minute there was no one there, the next minute there was a bright flash of light and then the four males were here.- Nitesh said. -Wait, you said males, not humans. Are they not human?- Asha said with a frown. Fea had calmed down and was now calmly laying in her mothers arms.

-They smell more like you two then they do the other humans.- Eclipse told the twins. They now were almost 100% sure that they knew what was going on. Asha groaned and burried her head in Fea's belly, causing Fea to let out a giggle. "He's a month late on delivering them." Asha complained to Tori. Tori sighed. "We don't know for certain that Daddy was the one to send them. But you're more then likely right. Daddy does have no sense of time. We should still be cautious." Tori warned, walking over to them and taking Fea froom Asha and tickling her. Fea let of a string of giggles and started squirming. Asha rolled her eyes at her twins childness. "Are we going to tie them to chairs and interrogate them?" Asha asked sarcastically. Tori's eyes lit up at the thought."Yeah! Let's do that!" Tori exclaimed excitedly. Asha looked at her in disbelief. "I was kidding! Plus, they're injured!" Asha rubbed her head and sighed. "I will agree to that IF I can work at healing themwhile they're tied up." Asha told her sister, who nodded in ageement. Tori knew better then to argue with Asha when healing someone was the reason for Asha's tone.

Asha went over to the males while Tori grabbed some chairs. Asha brushed one of the twin's hair behind their ears and the twins' suspicions were confermed. They were elves and their Daddy had sent them. Tori, with Asha constantly reminding her, gently lifted the the Blonde into one of the chairs and tied him up. She then did the same to the black haired one while Asha took care of the twins. Before the sisters woke up the elves, Asha made sure that she had all of her herbal and non modern medical remedies were close at hand.

Asha looked over to Tori and nodded. It was time to awaken the elves.

**A/N: should I cotinue? I hope you like the story**


End file.
